


Days

by GalaxyAqua



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAqua/pseuds/GalaxyAqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayaka wakes up to the sunlight streaming through the curtains and a gentle humming from the kitchen. It’s the kind of lazy afternoon she adores – with a stifled giggle she realizes that it is indeed the afternoon – and she’s almost tempted to just snuggle back under the covers when she’s suddenly aware that maybe she had made plans that day (and whoops, if she did, she completely forgot about them).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days

**Author's Note:**

> excuse the pointless (domestic) kirizono fluff, I am weak and I have too many feelings

Sayaka wakes up to the sunlight streaming through the curtains and a gentle humming from the kitchen. It’s the kind of lazy afternoon she adores – with a stifled giggle she realizes that it is indeed the afternoon – and she’s almost tempted to just snuggle back under the covers when she’s suddenly aware that maybe she had made plans that day (and whoops, if she did, she completely forgot about them).

She kicks off the covers with the grace of a swan (at least that’s what she’d tell herself) and stuffs her feet into bunny slippers before she races into the kitchen. “Kyouko!” She chirps excitedly, sliding in next to her girlfriend. Said girlfriend jumps, immediately stops humming and straightens into a cool composure.

“Good morning. Or afternoon, to be precise.” Kyouko greets, flicking lavender hair over her shoulder. She turns off the stove with her other hand, covering the silver pot with its respective lid. “It’s about time you woke up.”

“You could have woken me earlier,” Sayaka half-whines, encasing the other with her slender arms creeping around her waist. “We could have done something fun today.”

“We can still do fun things,” Kyouko points out. “And don’t be silly. You needed your beauty sleep.”

“You just like making fun of my laziness.”

She laughs softly. “That, too.”

Sayaka nuzzles into the other girl’s shoulder, sighing contently. “It’s okay. I forgive you.”

“Oh, but I never apologized. I’m not sorry for anything that I may or may not have done.”

“Wow, you’re mean!” The idol accused, pressing her index finger to Kyouko’s nose. Because Kyouko frowns at the action, she does it again. “So mean, Kyouko.”

The detective only responds with a roll of her eyes and peck to Sayaka’s forehead. She gently nudges the idol out of her space – enough to at least untie her apron and hang it up – before she looks back at her girlfriend, who immediately takes her into another hug.

“And you’re so clingy.” Kyouko comments quietly, a fond smile tugging at the side of her mouth.

“But I never get to see you!” Sayaka protests, puffing out her cheeks and pulling back to hold the detective at an arms distance. The babble starts mostly as a result of just having woken up, but continues just because Sayaka can. “I have concerts day and night, then weeks of nothing, but then you sometimes have to go to crime scenes at the crack of dawn! Until the next crack of dawn! You can’t blame a girl for wanting just a _little_ bit more out of this relationship, you know? Oh, my love, you always leave me hanging!”

The detective blinks, long lashes dipping as her eyes narrow slightly. Seeming to not have picked up on the exaggerated complaint, she answers quite seriously. “… oh, yeah… for that, I’m sorry. The city gets dangerous around this time of year, and since everyone’s taking time off… well, you know. Are you angry?”

The idol huffs loudly, pretending as if she actually is, but ends up diving into the other’s chest and mumbles, “No. I just miss you sometimes.”

Kyouko turns pink, fishes her out by the collar, and looks intently into her eyes. “You know I’m trying, right? That’s why we both have a day off today, after all.”

“But you didn’t wake me up!” She throws both hands up in the air dramatically. The other jumps again, holding a hand to her heart. “Kyouko, this defeats the entire point!”

“Relax,” the other responds with a delicate nod of the head. Her complexion is still tinged with a hint of red, as she answers to Sayaka’s dramatic hand flailing. “I’ll take you out to dinner, and who needs the morning anyway? We’ll have the rest of the day and night to ourselves.”

Sayaka raises an eyebrow at that. Her hands meet her hips, as she takes on the image of being difficult (but she knows she would yield to Kyouko either way). “You sure about that?”

Kyouko shyly gestures to her phone on the kitchen bench. “Phone is off. They can’t contact me even if they wanted to.”

The idol grins. “So it’s just you and me, for the rest of the day?”

Kyouko nods again.

“Aww,” Sayaka leans over, dropping the act, and plopping a tiny kiss onto her girlfriend’s cheek. “You _do_ love me.”

“I mean, that is…” The tint in Kyouko’s face grows darker, as she mumbles, “Of course I do. I miss spending time with you too… I mean…”

“And you love me.”

“I… I, yeah…”

“And I love you!”

“… yeah…”

Grinning, Sayaka practically leaps onto the other girl and attacks her with affection. Well, the affection package. Includes affectionate tickles and super tight hugs. “Kyouko, you know that I love you, right? I love, love, love you, you know?”

“S-stop, I get it already!” Though she’s trying her hardest to remain calm and collected, the detective just can’t keep her own grin from spreading across her face, as she tries to pry her girlfriend off of her. “Come on, Saya – Sayaka, stop!”

“Not until you say you love me too!”

“I already did!”

“Not directly, you didn’t!” Her fingers pause anyway though, as she takes a moment to let Kyouko catch her breath. The detective half-glares half-smiles at her, and if she’s honest, it just looks like Kyouko’s pulling a silly expression. “What?” Sayaka asks. “What’s with that face?”

“I…” A healthy pink glow returns to Kyouko’s cheeks, as she says very succinctly, “I love you, too.”

This time Sayaka gets flustered, abruptly pulling her hands away and scratching her cheek nervously. She forgot how powerful it was to hear those words from her usually stoic girlfriend, and now it’s practically a one-hit-KO. “Kyouko, you’re so cute,” she attempts to maintain the upper hand. “So honest! That’s what I like about you!”

But Kyouko seems to have known when the damage has been dealt. Damn her detective genes.

“Are you embarrassed?” She asks, amusement glimmering in every inch of her expression. “Doesn’t it make you a hypocrite for feeling embarrassed about having your sentiments returned?”

“I – I, no! No, I’m not embarrassed!” There’s an internal cringe at that, because Sayaka is sure she really, actually, squeaked somewhere in that sentence. “You just – I just – Kyouko!”

“Yes?” The detective coaxes. Sayaka curses her quietly, because Kyouko seems to lose all her hesitance as soon as she’s gained full control. “Should I continue, and tell you why exactly it is that I love you, too?”

“N-no, that’s quite enough,” Sayaka giggles bashfully, covering up her heated face with her hands. “I’m gonna – we’re going out later, aren’t we? I’m gonna get ready.”

“It’s a date,” Kyouko smiles.

“It’s a date.” Sayaka echoes, when her slippers meet the wooden floor of the hallway and she’s suddenly struck with the upmost horror that she went through that entire conversation right after she rolled out of bed. Which means she’s got hair sticking out everywhere, and her clothes are probably messy and her skin is most likely clammy and –

“Sayaka?” Kyouko calls from the kitchen behind her. This time, the idol is the one that jumps.

“Ye-yeah?”

“I can hear you thinking too much again. Don’t worry. You look fine no matter what you’re wearing, and if you ask me, your hair is always on point anyway. Stop stressing.”

“Kyouko, I love you so much,” she mutters quickly, and all under one breath, as she beelines to the bathroom. She practically dumps her head into the sink as she’s washing up, but she’s glad – so glad – to be living with and loving such a wonderful, wonderful person.

She skips back into the kitchen after she’s gotten ready; silky floral dress, matching headband, makeup and all, and Kyouko gifts her with one of her rare, loving smiles.

“You look nice.” She compliments, tying her own hair up into a ponytail. “You always do, but right now, you look even nicer.”

“Stop it, you,” Sayaka says, momentarily letting her self-consciousness shine through. “You’re just saying that.”

“Mm, no,” The detective raises her pointer finger. “You’ve got that wrong.” At Sayaka’s dumbfounded expression, Kyouko smirks. “What?”

“What have I got wrong,” Sayaka deadpans. “And I don’t understand if that’s a jab at Makoto, or if that’s a jab at me.”

“It’s a jab at both of you.”

“Kyouko!”

About to play-pummel her girlfriend into oblivion (not really, because she actually loves her a lot), Sayaka trudges over with her fists up, to which Kyouko only smirks again.

“You’re beautiful.” She says, completely out of the blue.

Sayaka stops.

“Kyouko, you –” She begins, then just lets it go. There’s nothing she can say to that, because she knows more than anyone that it’s sincere.

“You are.”

“You are, too, you know…” Uncharacteristically shy, Sayaka points her gaze to the ground. A hand grazes her chin and guides her face back up, letting her eyes trail along the clothed arm and straight back at her girlfriend’s waiting purple irises.

“There’s a reason I didn’t wake you up this morning, you know.” Kyouko tells her, again completely out of the blue. She almost wants to protest, because the other didn’t even bat an eyelash at the compliment returned, but drops it because her curiosity is stronger.

Sayaka pouts. “And what is that reason exactly?”

“I’ve got the whole week off.” Kyouko answers with a sly glint in her eye. “We’re going to be spending a lot more time together than you think.”

Sayaka just stares back at her, mouth dropping open and eyes wide.

She tries to say something – anything – in reply to that, but no words leave her lips.

“Kyouko, I cannot _believe_ – ” is what finally comes out, but naturally, her girlfriend is already prepared and seals the deal with a kiss.

 


End file.
